


These Confines

by Mixxy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Hux, Come Marking, Group Sex, Hux gets fucked by every knight, Hux is a mess, Knotting, Kylo watches like a creep, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Ritual Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Don't you ever wonder what would happen if you pushed your boundaries, General? </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Written for a prompt involving Hux getting fucked by all the Knights of Ren</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Confines

_Why do you do the things you do, Ren?_

_I want to see my boundaries. How much I can take._

_I suppose that makes sense. If you stay in your comfort zone you can’t expand your power. We used to have similar assignments at the Academy._

_And how long have you been in your comfort zone, General?_

* * *

 

The room feels colder than Hux remembered. His palms are sweating, and he curses himself for being nervous about this. He might feel cold because he’s completely naked, his clothes stripped off and set in the corner.

Kylo gestures at the contraption in the center of the room. It’s crude, modified from a breeding stand for beasts of burden. He knew Ren had made the alterations himself- as he steps into the cold metal footrests, he notes the soft synthfur linings. After all, the point of this isn’t pain.

To keep his feet balanced in the footrests, he has to stand with his legs unnaturally wide. He tips forward and lies across the apex of the stand, his hips now the highest point, his front half lying across the gentle slope down. Ren clicks the restraints around his ankles into place and moves the footrests away, leaving his legs dangling and all the weight being held on that flat point of the stand below his hips.

Ren moves forward and moves his arms into place, locking them into their own restraints, leaving Hux in a position as if he’s reaching forward towards the floor. He is weightless.

He is helpless.

Ren makes eye contact with him and Hux holds it, fiercely.

 _I will not break,_ he thinks, and Ren nods and affixes the clasps.

He moves away then, leaving Hux missing even the fleeting warmth of his touch.

 

* * *

 

 

_If you don’t push beyond your boundaries, you can’t grow. How much can you take, General?_

* * *

 

 

He’s drifted off into some kind of dozing, trancelike state when he’s aware of the door sliding open.

The familiar feeling of anxiety and tension prickles the back of his neck like always as the knights sweep in the room like a flock of shadows. They look at him and the fact that he can’t see their eyes makes this all the worse. Hux bites the inside of his cheek. He asked for this. Ren assured him that the knights would understand. That they would think it admirable, even.

But most importantly, that they would be able to give him what he needed.

One of them inclines their head toward Ren, and though neither of them says anything, Hux gets the sense that they’re communicating.

Apparently something is decided because the knights move as one, standing around Hux in a circle. He still has a clear view of Ren, sitting on a chair against the wall and watching. He’s pretty much the only damn one that he can see, since the position he’s strapped in to keeps his head facing down unless he cranes his neck uncomfortably. He can see the feet of the one standing directly in front of him, but that’s it.

At once, a gloved hand lands on his back. He jolts, but the touch seems to be some kind of signal, since immediately there’s a flurry of fingertips all over his skin. Greedy hands trace up his shoulders, down his neck, across his spine. They ghost between his thighs, smoothing up before averting at the last second and gripping his ass.

He flushes, but stares pointedly at the ground. At least, before a hand grips his chin and tips his head up.

He startles- he hadn’t expected to have to do anything but lay here and endure. Especially not look at any of them. And then, as he comes face-to-cock with a length emerging from black robes, it becomes pointedly clear they didn’t hold him up to _look_ at him.

He opens his mouth to protest- he hadn’t realized oral was part of this- and the knight takes advantage of his parted lips to shove their cock in. He chokes, not prepared, but the knight doesn’t falter and begins thrusting steadily.

Whatever. It’s fine, Armitage Hux is not a stranger to sucking cock. He relaxes his throat and lets the knight fuck his mouth. The knight isn’t cruel about it- just routine, repetitive, like Hux is nothing more than a warm hole for their cock. The thought sends shivers up his spine.

Something warm and wet presses at his entrance and he lets out a muffled “ _hhngh_!” around the cock in his mouth. It feels like a tongue, but it can’t be- it’s too long, it’s too smooth, it’s slathering wetness around his entrance. His hands flex into fists uselessly where they hang.

It presses in him and his thighs tense because oh, it feels _good_. It’s inside him, sloppily moving around and- is it pulsating? Oh, oh kriff. He keeps making involuntary noises and the knight in front of him grips his hair, holding his head up for easier access.

His cock is getting hard between his legs but he can’t even buck forward. It’s impossible for him to get any leverage to thrust with while he’s hung here like this. Two fingers press in beside the tongue-thing and he yells. In response, the knight fucking his mouth jerks his hair up so he can grind his cock in deeper. Hux’s eyes land on Ren, still sitting in his chair, fingers steepled and pressed to his lips. He’s studying Hux’s defilement like this is just a mission briefing.

The fingers are pressing him roughly apart and then they withdraw all at once, along with the tongue-thing. Hux gasps at the emptiness, which draws the cock in his mouth in deeper. There’s a salty taste in the back of his mouth, warning of things about to come, when suddenly something hot and hard is pressing him open. Even with the prep, it’s intense, feels like he’s getting so full he’s going to tear apart, and he finds himself squirming, trying to push forward to get away from the length spearing him open. But he can’t, he’s suspended, strapped in, and suddenly his mouth is being filled with come.

It catches him so off-guard that when they withdraw, he coughs, come dripping off his lips and chin. He quickly finds that without something blocking his mouth, sounds fall unbidden from his lips. Each “unh!” is punched out of him as the knight behind him thrusts in again. “Unh, ahh-h-” He bites his lip, trying not to cry out as it rubs against the inside of him, sending spirals of pleasure into his stomach.

Abruptly a thumb hooks into his mouth, wrenching his jaw open. His eyes snap forward to see- he isn’t sure what to call it, but it’s ridged and a pale green and the head is leaking a pink-pearly fluid. He automatically bites, trying to close his mouth, but the knight doesn’t react at all to the teeth against his thumb and just jams his mouth open farther before thrusting in.

He’s still getting fucked mechanically by the knight behind him, and he’s glad they aren’t hitting his prostate, because this is overwhelming even without it. The knight in his mouth, whatever species it is, has a _lot_ of liquid. Each thrust leaves him with a mouthful of the fluid, oddly sweet and cool, and at first he tries to swallow it but eventually he can’t, chokes on it, and it overflows. Spills out of his mouth, oozes around the cock and drips down his chin, dribbles down his neck.

He’s so focused on the alien cock in his mouth that it catches him by surprise when the one in his ass stills and he’s filled with hot come. His toes curl as the knight draws out and he can feel come leaking down his thighs. He’s suddenly aware that he’s achingly hard, but he can’t exactly touch himself in this position.

He closes his eyes and concentrates on not gagging on the constant stream of fluid. There’s pressure at his entrance but he was expecting this. He knew they were all going to take a turn with him.

The pressure _wiggles_ inside and his eyes snap open.

It’s prehensile, with a pointed tip and getting thicker as it pushes in him. Some kind of- tentacle?! It _thrashes_ in him, rubbing against his prostate mercilessly, and Hux’s eyes roll back in his head as he comes untouched.

His hands are curling and uncurling desperately as the tentacle keeps moving within him, stimulating him through his orgasm and to the point of pain. He’s keening around the cock in his mouth, and at this point he’s stopped even trying to swallow, just letting the knight make a mess of him.

The knight in his mouth grabs his hair and pulls him off, leaving him gasping for air. He only has a chance to look up before the knight is coming all over his face. The fluid doesn’t stop for several long moments and by the time the knight lets his head drop, there’s a puddle on the floor.

Hux is panting, mouth open as come from both knights drips from his lips. His eyes drift over to Ren, who is still expressionless. Hux means to say something, he really does, but the length in his ass won’t stop moving and it comes out in a broken cry.

The next knight takes his head in both hands, and Hux feels something within him break free.

 

* * *

 

 

_I want that._

_Say it._

_I want you to push my boundaries until they break. I want that power. I want you to push me, Ren._

* * *

 

 

Has he come twice, or three times? Somehow, impossibly, he’s still hard, and he thinks that perhaps the come from the green alien had some sort of aphrodisiac quality. He deliriously thinks of how much he had swallowed, how much is still beading up and drying on his face. The knight that had taken his head next had some sort of vaginal genitalia, instead of a cock, although it is purple, so probably not human. Hux is near-limp, the tentacle still wiggling inside him sending waves of sensation that take all his attention, so the knight is mostly holding his hair and grinding themselves against his slack mouth. He tries to work his lips, but the tentacle is still undulating inside him.

It spasms and he’s filled again, eyes glazing over as his thighs tremble. The tentacle has barely pulled out when another length is shoved in him. With what wits he has left, he notes that at least this one is stiff and feels human, even if it is thicker than average, and thanks the order for that because he thinks another tentacle would kill him.

He’s being fucked into rhythmically, wetness from the knight at his mouth slicking his face. He thinks that he’d be calling Ren’s name if he had any words left, but they’ve all left him. He feels like an animal, feral, primal, like a stallion freshly broken. The knight behind him is rutting against his prostate and he’s getting hard again. He sobs openly, all dignity left him.

There’s a certain freedom in this, even as he sobs covered in come and fucked again and again like a communal whore. A freedom in having his boundaries and limits so thoroughly broken that he has no more left to hide. He knows now why the knights were the best choice for this. They have been here, where he is now, and they will not see it as something crass or lewd. They will see it as the exercise in strength that it is.

The knight in front finishes and steps back. Now he’s left with just the knight behind him, and his eyes find Ren once again. He holds that eye contact as he’s fucked, as the knight slows down, as-

As….

All at once it hits him that the pressure he’s feeling at his entrance is a _knot,_ that the knight behind him isn’t as human as he initially assumed. He’s about to be knotted bent over a breeding post like a bitch in heat. His eyes go wild and he pulls at the bindings at his wrist, he’s still holding Ren’s gaze, those dark eyes boring into him, the knot is swelling inside him and he can’t look away-

The knot locks in him and his mouth falls open in a soundless cry at the stretch. He comes a final time, the orgasm pulled out of him like something reluctant to go. He goes boneless, suddenly thankful for the stand or else he knows he’d be collapsed on the floor at this very moment.

As he hangs there, eyes barely open, he’s aware of each knight touching him gently on the back, like he’s made of porcelain. He understands it for the gesture of respect that it is.

The last thing he’s aware of is Ren taking him from the stand and kissing the spot between his eyes, sending him off in a deep, dreamless, but content, sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL. I discovered I have a think for Hux being covered in come.
> 
> I have a blog [ here ](http://mixxtapej.tumblr.com) if you want to talk about more Star Wars sin.
> 
> Written for [ this prompt ](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/147469534227/kylo-orchestrates-a-dubcon-gangbang-between-hux) at kyluxhardkinks


End file.
